User talk:Warboss95
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Warboss95 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 12:05, 7 April 2010 Uhh, I was banned. I might come back afterwords, unless everyone hates me. It depends. -Leafwhisker 12:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it just occured to me that you seem to like fighting, maybe you're a son of Ares but just don't realize it. - Leaf Last Relics... 16:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You never know. - Leaf Last Relics... 16:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yah, Ares or Athena... Good question Warboss. I've been grounded and working on Hetalia stuff. Ahahaha, I'm obsessed. Thinkaboutthisname 18:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I lied to my teacher. He told my rents and got me in trouble. :/ Thinkaboutthisname 19:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Rents is short for parents. I'm too lazy to write the whole word, haha. Thinkaboutthisname 19:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'd be dead by now if that happened. I'm 13, I'm legally not allowed to move out. Unless I was emancipated. Thinkaboutthisname 20:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I knew that. Are you there? Thinkaboutthisname 20:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm still in Vancouver. :/ Awesome sauce. I knew it was real. Thinkaboutthisname 20:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy! YO, Warboss!! Do you have facebook? Can I add you if ever? Whoops I forgot but where can we chat? besides here? SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 03:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Watch yourself, mortal. Are you not aware that we, the gods, are fully capable of destroying you? You have insulted all of us, and for what? I, Zeus, Lord of the Sky shall spare you today. But if you DARE insult us again, I will bring a destructive storm over your home. ~~Zeus, Lord of the Sky Are You Trying To Die? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? THE GODS ARE ALREADY CURSING YOU.... IF YOU BELIEVE IN THE NORSE GODS, FINE, BUT DO NOT TAUNT THE OLYMPIANS, THEY ARE STRONGER, OLDER AND WISER! THE GODS CAN CHEW UP THE NORSE GODS AND SPIT THEM OUT, LITERALLY... -.-''' STOP''' THIS IDIOCY QUICKLY, OR THEY WILL MAKE YOUR LIVE SO CRAPPY, YOU WON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE. I think this Wikia is the place for you. You should start a Norse Demigod Wikia.... that will be a better place for you. Perhaps the Nose Gods will communicate with you on there, but on here you are being a stupid ignorant Mortal, think of what you are doing.... Daughter of the Oracle of Delphi, Prophecess to the Gods, Mila SmokeGirl 13:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Claimed I am your dad. I'm sorry I didn't claim you sooner, but I didn't even know you were still alive! I'm glad to see you are okay Zack I understand that you don't believe me... But the way you act is part of your hiding. I will maybe get you to believe me when the Satyr brings you to camp tomorrow. Henry God of Thunder Storms 16:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The Story Your other Alyssa and I met in California. SHe was beautiful with long black hair and bright green eyes. One thing led to another and you were born 9 months later. I', sorry that I don't remember the exact dates. When you were 2 weeks old, the Titans sent a Hell Hound to kill you and your mother. By the time I went to save you, it was too late. She was dead and you were gone. I assumed the hell hound ate you, but I was obviously wrong. One of the gods or goddesses must have saved you and changed your face and features to match your "parents". I never looked for you, because i always thought you were dead, but now I know you are alive, and now that I've claimed you, monsters are going to make you trip back to Camp dangerous, but I will e watching and protecting you. I know you don't believe me son, but I am your dad, and your mother rests in Elysium. I'm not going to try and make you believe me. You can choose to believe you are a special human, but you aren't. Monsters do not come after humans. You are my son and you are not human. All of my kids didn't believe they were demigods at first, but you by far are the most stubborn. Its fine. The Satyr will be at your house today, and then he will bring you back to camp where I will prove to you that you are my son Zack. Henry God of Thunder Storms 16:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Is everything okay? My sister sent me one here. She said you needed me. Sorry I haven't been on in a while... kind of busy, Your step-mom is pregnant, and kind of freaking out, our first kid.... XO So buddy, is there something you need? Dad, Henry God of Thunder Storms 02:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Dude, wassup? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 19:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Let's put it this way... Your little plan to get me to "fall in love with you" isn't going to work, so get over yourself. I am a Huntress of Artemis, I'm the Lieutenant for Gods sakes, I'm never going to fall or any boy, so stop getting your hopes up.... Thanks, not really. ThaliaBomb 02:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What? What did you say about me on this fan fiction site? I demand you send me a link of this story now! Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis 02:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) hey... Ian wants you to go to his blog titled, "LETS DO THIS!" please go there. ~Kiyak Alagaesia Um, okay, I'll try. It's risky though. SWZala 02:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Risky coz' I'll have to bring my dragon, Ohen. He eats a lot. SWZala 02:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Even if the mist covers him... People are gonna wonder why their pets are missing! or why their cars are crushed! or... or... you get it SWZala 03:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. I'm REALLY busy. If I can't then, um, I'll send an elf messenger to fetch you. SWZala 02:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I have no choice then to pick you up myself and drop everything I'm doing. Do I? SWZala 03:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I GOT IT ALL SORTED OUT!!!! I'll come pick you up, you'll do your training, then I'll bring you back to the EXACT time you left so no one will notice that your gone. I'll have to erase your memory about you leaving, Rhunon's look, where Alagaesia is, me, Ohen, but not your training. The memory of training will remain there in your head. Why am I going to erase your memory about it? Well. you might accidentally blurt it out and there are "things" that can enter your mind w/o your knowledge and obtain info. It's pretty risky and I don't like risks. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 11:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *Looks apologetic* Well, I asked Rhunon what to do and this is what she said. I HAVE to follow or she's whip my butt! And sorry about erasing your memory. And did you pay attention to the part about something entering your mind w/o your knowledge? You are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO like Henry. Stubborn, annoying sometimes, and sometimes careless. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 11:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Um, I'm not sure I can... I'll try... but... well... everyone freaks out once my dragon pops out. Last time he arrived everyone wanted to kill him. And I am REALLY close to my dragon. I'll go INSANE if he dies. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 11:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) YEAH SURE!!! I'll tell you more 'bout 'im... Should I write a new article? About Ohen? He's one of the last dragons. If your wondering why he wasn't mentioned in Eragon... it's because I asked Christopher Paolini (who's actually Eragon) not to include me (which includes my dragon) and Stephan. We're both Dragon Riders. And there are 2 dragon eggs left not 1. I'm keeping the other one... The color of the dragon is... guess. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 11:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, make an article. But what's your guess on the color of the dragon? And inform me once your done creating the articles. I'll take care of the Rider's and Dragons. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 11:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay. but C'MON WHAT'S YOUR GUESS FOR THE DRAGON'S COLOR??? YOU CAN JUST PUT YOUR FAVE. COLOR IF YOU LIKE!!! I'LL BE LEAVING SOON SO HURRY UP!!!! Um, yeah! I know that. I told you that. But I was asking your guess for the color of the dragon egg that I'm safe-keeping! Coz' I was thinking... Never mind... But what's your guess for the dragon egg color? FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 02:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zach :D How Are You? :D Cailin In Wonderland To Survie This World You Must Be As A Hatter Which Luckily I Am 23:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) *You haven't guessed the color of the dragon egg that I'm safe-keeping. *pouts* Coz' I think you would be the PERFECT rider. So, tell me what you think!!!!! FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 12:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *HEY ANYONE THERE????? GODS ZACH YOUR NOT ANSWERING!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA PASS OUT!!!!!!!! *die of boredom, die of boredom, die of boredom* I'M GONNA GO NUTS HERE!!!!!! I'M EXTREMELY BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help Please I want to help with the GAO please i want to help*Nesssa Daughter of Rhea* 04:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Uh, your articles? Sorry to say this cousin, but, your article about Wyverns has some inconsistencies. Dragons are A LOT bigger than Wyverns and A LOT more powerful. This gave me a DREADFUL thought: Some of your articles could be wrong. Can you send me a list of the monster articles. I'll double check them. *no offense* compared to most demigods, people, any other monster-slaying creature, I encountered more than usual. SO... this gives me the most experience regarding monsters, creatures, etc. So, for the good of the demigods... can you send me the list? I'll edit and check. Thanks. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 12:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Zach, this is TheTheif. FenixFyr49 is my "spy" account, but I haven't told you yet because Stephan could have found out and I wouldn't be able to spy anymore. He trusts me, and "Fenix" is in. I'll even prove it. Theif's signature is "The_Theif_Proud daughter of Athena" Also, I (theif) will even get on in about 50 seconds and leave this same exact message on your talk page. Sincerely, ~FenixFyr~ 01:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay so, HAHA! Thanks. So anyway, um, fine, I guess you don't want to guess, but, the dragon egg (not mine), that I'm safe-keeping needs a rider. so, I think you would be the PERFECT rider for this dragon. It's a male BTW. I'm giving you ONE last chance to guess. If you got the guess correctly, the dragon's yours. If not, well, no dragon for you. Anyways, you have 5 chances. So if you want it START GUESSING!!!!! If you don't *puts on disappointed face* never mind. The dragon has chosen you. I described you and put the information into the dragon's mind. The dragon replied with a happy face emoticon which was really weird. And for your first guess... no, that's the OTHER dragon egg. ~SWZala No. Post your other 2 guesses. I'll give you some time to think about the last color... if your other 2 guesses are wrong. HAHAHA!!! Yeah, remember it was OUR strategies that defended Camp SUCCESSULLY! Okay, so your guesses are wrong. Since you repeated your guess red. I'll give you a clue. Rather, 2 clues. It takes away one of your chances. Okay so... Clue 1: It's not primary color. nor secondary. It's metallic. Clue 2: It's the title of one of the stories in The Demigod Files. Think carefully. LET'S PARTY!!!!!! THE DRAGON'S YOURS!!!!! Expect it in one week. If it doesn't arrive, inform me IMMEDIATELY!!!!! So, how do you feel? BRB, I'm gonna eat. AWWW MAN!!!!! Never mind. Here's a list of dragon names. These are names of past dragons. I'll jot down their most famous achievements (if they have) DON'T USE HUMAN NAMES LIKE JACK!!!! THEY HATE IT!!!! *Jura *Hirador *Fundor - fought a giant sea serpant *Galzra *Briam *Gretiem *Beroan *Roslab *Bid'Daum *Iormugr *Jarnunvosk *Vervada That's about it. My dragon's Ohen. Inform me once you named your dragon. HEY! What's the name of your dragon? Have you decided? Did you get the egg? Zala. I'm aware of that problem. I already have a solution. Olympus. The dragon will be raised in Olympus and I will construct a portal (only you can see it) that can take you to Olymus whenever you want. Zala. And good choice for a name. Sorry for the late reply, I was practicing piano. Anyway the portal would be at the side of your closet. Then yeah I agree about the Dragons article. ~Zala. Hey, so, did you get the egg? Zala. Um, yeah, about the portal... it's gonna be hard to make. Okay, okay. But as I said before, I'm gonna have to delete your memory about me and Alagaesia, but leave the memories abt. your dragon and your training. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Of COURSE you need to train with the elves. On second thought. yeah. remember Rhunon's gonna teachya. GTG. Okay Im in this is Theif the 2 things i just edited.... do you know who made those articles? i cant delete them and its pi$$ing me off! >.<# WHAT AM I What Squad will I be in? Michael/Nico/Hermione 14:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) PS I'm good at swoird fighting and strategy out of curiosity. do you know what a khopish sword is? ~IANSGAMEROOm20:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Iansgameroom 20:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC)OuT What happened? Zack, sorry I haven't been on, is everything okay? what is going on? What do you need, anything you need, ill get it to you. Just tell me what you need! Dad Henry God of Thunder Storms 00:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) This is Stephan. Have you heard of anyone named David? He's a Demititan son of Epimetheus. He said he knows you and that you are rivals. I just want to confirm this. Well, if you think your good with monster knowledge and battle strategies, he's better. I'll try I'll try to get on this more often Zack. I know about Zala and I know she was your friend. It maybe only 2 or 3 times a week, because your step mom, is well... you know. As for getting you to camp. Lilah convinced Uranus that keeping the demigods from CHB was not doing anything, so he lifted the Satyr curse. I will send someone there to get you if I can. If that doesn't work I will try my best to come get you myself. I need you to do me a favor though. There is a girl in your town. Her name is Jessica. She is your sister, another demigod of mine. She is completely defenseless. She has no knowledge that she is a demigod, never mind any weapon training. I need you to find her and together you will be found and brought to camp. Good Luck Son. Dad Henry God of Thunder Storms 14:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply No prob, it's my duty as an avid and active Wikian. By the way, if you're admin, could you block that one from editing? :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 15:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :You really should be an admin. The responsibility isn't so huge after all, and you could fix situations like this a lot easier. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 18:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) What About Me? Me and my sis have reverted countless vanalizm by that guy. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 16:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Could I be in the GAO Army? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Zach, I need your help. Hi this is theif, and I have a plan. We need to combine your GAO and my DHO forces...my DHO stands for demigod heroes (of) olympus....just check out my page, FOR ZALA and everything will be revealed... please help us!!!! -Theif: Portal Guardian and daughter of Athena- 00:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry warboss i didnt mean it like that i mean she was gaurdian of the cosmos and stephan said he could bring back chaos or some thing thats why i said it i didnt mean to hurt your feelings and i deffently did not think of her as a weapon every one is special in there own ways sorry. The Demi-God list All the numbers on the Demi-God list are messed up, I tryed to fix it because there were a bunch of 1's but I couldn't when I realized that 1-5 repeated themselves and I can't fix it and I have to go, it would take a long time, and I thought I could get some Demi-Gods with lots of power. Please help, thank you so much Mr.oboe77 14:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Didnt know you were the editor for the GAO Navy Sorry bout editing without ur consent ~vincent~ thank's for the user page thanks warboss How do you know about BIONICLE? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Definatly. Do you have an account on BS01? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] well everyone ones on edge because the war is in 2 days Hey Zach! :D Have you read my stories Yet?! :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea DemiGod Vampire Hybrid19:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahahahahah :P Ok here's Diary: http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Diary and Story Of My Life: http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Of_My_Life We are dead. You....-sighs- check Stephans page. I might sh** myself. Get back to me if you understand what I'm pointing at. (I wasn't stalking, I'm paraniod, I check everything now.) Rach Obsessedperson 20:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Awww...Thanka Thanka :D :P Cailin Daughter Of Rhea DemiGod Vampire Hybrid 21:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) From the Dream Zachary, know first this; i am not an oracle, i do not read futures, pasts or fortunes. i am the lord of the Dream and the bringer of Nightmares, no more. however, through dreams i can see deep into a person's soul. And your soul is deep indeed. you harbor great feelings of mistrust and disbelief in the gods. you know your father yet choose not to follow his path. you strive for control through the creation of your army. yet despite these flaws you find yourself following the path of your fellow godlings. your army fights for the gods, though its methods be unorthodox, and you aid in the defense of of olympus against the titans. you are one who doesnt always believe yet you fight for the beliefs you once had; but you already know this, even if you dont realize it. you will soon come to terms with the life you are destined to live. Uh-Oh What do you mean "inhabitating" Not a good war stratagy How will we ever beat the titans if only some demis are powerful? Not a good war stratagy How will we ever beat the titans if only some demis are powerful?Pyrelios Drako Blaziken 16:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Then swear on the river styx You will and the rest of your team will never harm me. I need reassurence of my safety. Also, swear that you will recognize the prophecy of California.Pyrelios Drako Blaziken 17:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare I deliver every dream in the world. I know the deepest most parts of your soul. however, all i do is tell you what you already know. i pull from your soul and weave it back. i allow you to INFORM your self of what you need to know. i do not generate dreams from nothing. you. DARE. demand proof of me? I am a GOD, godling. it is not of my care if you believe or not. My thoughts on proving the gods existence are the same as telling what a dream means. it is something you must learn for yourself. if you cannot interpret a dream on your own, you cannot hope to be able to do what is required of you. you must decide if i am real. i cannot force you to. Sorry to bother you Sorry, no I'm not at camp, I was but now I'm not, long story, anyway, I think Artemis is in trouble, there's more info on obessedperson's talk page in the section about artemis, please trust me. Mr.oboe77 03:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats, just the thing I don't know how to get to camp, lets just say I didn't get asked to go, more of they grabbed me and took me there blindfolded, and back blindfolded, it's hard to believe, I know but its true, thats what happens when you go with sons of Ares, they don't like me all that much, but I don't know how to help the hunters, please, I'm really sorry Mr.oboe77 03:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zachiekins! :D (I'm whatching he Suiteb Life of Zack and Cody) How's It Going? :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 16:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Warboss, READ THIS; its a new weapons idea... You don't know me very well, but I think that I must tell you about a weapon that you could use in the GAO, fighting monsters, fighting Demititans, etc. What if you loaded a gun with bullets made of celestial bronze? Since normal metal can't hurt immortals or monsters, making celestial bronze bulltets would making fighting monsters easier than even fighting them with swords. Leave a comment on what you think on my talk page... -from NotAnOlympian 20:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I will try Zach, I have tried to get them they wont even tslk to me they wont come on I only talk to hermes Hey Zach! :D How Are You? I'm Borde! -_- Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 23:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) i'll try how do i do this "inbitating"Pyrelios Drako Blaziken 01:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) WOW! Ava Likes you?! O_O SINCE WHEN?! Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 16:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) OK then.....Well Cuz I think....................................................................................I don't have a Single Clue Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 16:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) OMG you read my talk page 0.0 I hope didn't read Rachel's. Rubyblaze 16:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAH XD and Grade 8? So your in Grade 9? Aww man I'm like The youngest Person on this Wiki! :( Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 16:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Wait so you are in like Grade 9? I'm going in Grade 7. And Cailin, I'm 11 but I will be 12 soon. (In 2 days!) Rubyblaze 16:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) dude can u send some satyrs to come and get me,my stepsister,and my brother cause my half sister is angry and taking over the house i knocked her out but she won't be out for long. please by the way imma daughter of aphrodite Hi um this is arron's sis umm can you like tell me if Sam's at war please IDK Hey Its Rachel, I dont know, Im kinda conflicted right now. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 19:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Well its the whole boy thing, but everyone keeps fighting over stupid things while there are demigods giving their lives out in battle. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 19:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) no i mean that its i like him, but hes still not back, i wanna tell him how i feel....Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 19:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha no i havent, you dont need to see someone to fall in love or love someone, ive never seen most of you except i love yoou guys!Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 19:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah, but my point is, i wouldve never believed in love again without him. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 19:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) wtf? thats soooo weird. i had a bff of mine come up to me and say i love you....i finally fell in love again. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 20:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) dont worry about it, youre a cool guy, any girl would be lucky to get with you. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 20:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) -smiles- same here....i never realized no one really cared that much about me, i thought i was just an annoying demigod on here. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 20:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) haha. maybe i should stay. Ppl actually care about me on here. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 20:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Zach If you would take a Bullet for someone Would you take a Bullet for me? :) I'm just wondering Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 20:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) well i'll wait till friday to decide, for now i'll stay on. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 20:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Awwwwww -Hugs- I love you<3 a Cousin :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 20:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ur full of it i can't belive i was gonna ask u out when my brother showed me u now i'm glad i chose sam sister im arrons sister k we r sharing it i'll but something on there happy no more arguing i'll be the good cheerleader and you'll be the jock k fine be the nerd?i'll help u get a girl happy? sorry science cool dude really sorry and fyi u don't sccare me RWJ Nope you don't scare me. Sorry. article how about a greek god you like Stephan's weakness... To Do It... Okay I have a half-dead half-demon half-demigod friend named Ryan Graves who can take Stephan's powers away....tell Zala that when she meets Stephan in battle, she has to say,"Hybrid, you have mis-used your powers and with that death takes it away!" then his powers can leave him defensless....also, if everybody could write "FEAR" in Greek or Latin it would help the spell easier....see, Fear feeds Ryan's power, and with that he can get Stephan's powers....PLEASE TELL ZALA!!!! AND DELETE AFTER READING!!!!! -Theif- 00:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) And on the Be-half of Ryan Graves, Un-dead Demon-friend. Sorry!but you were right knoise Godling, could you do me a favor???? --Lady Hebe 18:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi um we aren't much friends but um go easy on Cailin but if you like Ava okay but if you hurt there feelings they can't stand you but whatever decision you chose i'll be there with you Uh...I'm not great with relationships...especially one I'm in... *facepalm* I suppose now we wait till CHB... -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 19:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, most likely. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 20:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) HELP ME! Kiyas gone mad!!Baby, I will wait for you, Cause I don't know what else I can do... 04:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) (&#$*#$**! DO NOT MAKE ME DO THIS ON MY OWN! last night, after you left... after you left, a SHIT load of things started happening.... its getting worse. its 82 degrees here and im FREEZING! DX what is going on....? ~Kiyak, Daughter of Hades ill go to the page but.... all my pens/things to ccarve with... i woke up and they were all gone... ~Kiyak, Daughter of Hades Possessos... Hey is there anything you can do to get Vanity out of me? Baby, I will wait for you, Cause I don't know what else I can do... 15:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Weel its too late, Kiya's gone! -breaks down- Baby, I will wait for you, Cause I don't know what else I can do... 15:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Zach you need to go on this chat right now, please! http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 16:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that's one down, and 7 more to go. You'll probably be my second-in-command. ~Zala (a.k.a. X) Good point. Unfortunately, this is a new "level" of GAO. GAO has a special "army". It's for the elite members. It doesn't have an official name though. And I need 8 members. I'm the leader. You're my second-in-command. ~X P.S. Why don't you put some of the oldies in your stories? XP Hey Zach, so, I made a lunaii, version of you. I'm not sure if it's good enough. And question. Need help in your stories? I'm a pretty good writer if your wondering. ~Zala Um it's not a new element it's just an unknown element. It's temperature depends on the person wielding it. But if a person wants it cold it becomes colder than the coldest ice ever. If a person wants it hot, it becomes hotter than the sun. It's dangerous and powerful. It's my choice of element. As for the elite group... We go on special missions. During the battle, we do the most dangerous jobs. Everything that is the most dangerous goes to us. Was the lunaii that I created okay with you? PLease Could you help me please with my part on the new gods????? Not much you? so im going to let ryans sister use my account to chat, go on the chat room... :D http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ her user name is AphroditeKid96 this is jenny: hey Zach :D Ferb The Genius 15:45, July 4, 2010 (UTC) XD Really Zach Really? Ferb The Genius 15:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) XD Nothing......XD Ferb The Genius 15:53, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! :D Its me, Jenny, go back on the chat room :D go here: http://jennycorner.chatango.com/ So... you met Jenny.... You met Jenny, what do you think? YES!!! i would lovee to online for now!! <3 Daughter of Aphrodite 21:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Forget the favor But I was wondering If you could but the word out thatwell dont tell Nessa but im making her a Team to back her up in the war and Could you help me set the whole think up??? --Lady Hebe 20:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to be in it Well I'm gathering them as we speak I will tell you maybe in a day or two Do you want to be in it --Lady Hebe 20:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Normal GOA but Diffrent Hebe said never mind sorry 4 wasting your time Nessa Godess of Colors,Plants,and,Youth and the sister of the awesome Cailin and Eve 23:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Zach, uh, yeah, I know about the leader thing. I just got lazy writing the article. I just wanted to start it. Well, anyways, yeah. Fix it up buddy. ~X Wait, I think you didn't get the idea of the elite group. It's a special group trained and headed by me alone (my master sent all the rest of the Warriors of Light to do the same but the rest are just to train that's it but my purpose was to create a group but anyways) You're the second-in-command. But anyways, yeah they're like the clone troopers but just a SINGLE group. ~X Zach im on chat now. Warboss, you know the truth about me. Michael is still in the dark. Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like trying to kill me, okay? Thx. SallyPerson 13:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Remove your name from the WOLVES page. I'll accept your decision. It's also as if I care. It's not my independent thing too, BTW. It's something that I'm supposed to do because my master ordered me to. Also, I'll leave you a warning. I have this feeling that I'm being selfish regarding the WOLVES. It IS something of the army. An ELITE group is a SPECIAL group. I did a little research on elite groups and they were always just one. Those in the elite group have special responsibilities. So, mind your words Zach. I don't want to fight again. It sucks whenever we fight. I'm just telling you not to insult me for being selfish (if ever it IS how you feel, but if it's not don't make such a big deal out of it). I already had enough from those who misunderstand me. They think that I'm just being selfish because, I'm ignoring them. But they don't understand that I... I... nevermind. It's too personal. I know you might hate me now..... Ok, Zach, I know you might hate me now. I can understand. heyy go on the chat i made:D <3 go on the chat, sorry i havent been on in a while, the stoll brothers stole a van and picked up almost 10 demigods from long island and brought them to camp, so i have been on welcoming duty alot... Daughter of Aphrodite 19:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The Chat isn't working on this computer......im using my brothers, and it sucks! We can talk on the talk pages for now babe :D that was me, sorry i got signed off... Daughter of Aphrodite 19:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) One question. Are you mad at me? Or frustrated or something? ~X CIRCE!!! THAT WITCH??? OR SHOULD I SAY B****!!!!! Nevermind. Do you want me to hunt her down or something? In turn for the frustration I gave you re: the elite group? ~X About the squad leader I know about that. And yeah, so one elite group is the WOLVES. We need how many more? Anyways, about CC, she ALWAYS shows hostility especially to me and my friends. ~X Okay. ~X P.S. Can you send me the blueprints of the robots? Can I fix some wrong spellings in your stories in PJF Wiki? I getting... irked. No offense. so girls cant be a combat officer.R u eyeing me solider?R u ?ing me and my ability's? LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!How do u not have a girlfriend lol!and u miss understood i said archery i suck at!OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! so u have a girlfriend nice good luck is it my sister my aphrodite sister?and i took classes when i was 5 of combat i was practily a natural and aced the sword class and i know how to fight im a black belt in karate,twei kwon do, and i was in japan for 3 years. so ur saying a daughter of aphrodite cant do anything except being pretty?we can lure people i can kill them they'll hypnotized i dont know if i spelled that right stupid dyslexia i dont know how i get a's fine i'll be a recon officer im a recon officer now k thnx really are any of ur sisters taken really on ryans page ur weird wow so my sister im picking people eho have trained hard and great nessa has trained with her mother for 4 years --Lady Hebe 02:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, have you seen my suggestion in your blog, "Inspiration"? I know I sound... like someone who has a really huge thought on their self-importance but it was the only one I could think off. XP ~X Hello can you check if I am a son of henry ps tell me how to use my powers -sonofhenry THeres another son of henrey is user name sonofhenrey ya got a bro "I Bust The Windows Out Your Car" 17:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey man it's Ian. I'm just wonderin' how GAO is goin? ~Ian~ its my sisters blog sorry and my sister approved of it sorry Exuse me You gotta ask me to edit my stuff boy u need permisson. and Permisan DENIED . Girluv 03:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC)Girluv Umm i don't care about points infact i didn't know that gave me points in fact i don't care about this stupid website and there copetiveneess from peoople like u. im leaving this website _I can't believe u thought that Girluv 03:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Any good? Hey zach i finished the article for now, can you look at it and tell me if i need to change anything??? Rach Nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart 03:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, well like I said I don't know much, I can try and find a picture of something, idk what though. I figure when I ever have to fight I can try to project. Nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart 04:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I could always do one of something caused by a power or a spell. We don't usually "battle". And I have to meditate to control my Projection....Nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart 04:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) oh ok then. hahaha i just totally screwed something up with projection. Nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart 04:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Its hard to find a good picture of a witch.... MEHHHHH! Sorry my powers are being crazy today. Nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart 04:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh okay then.....hmmm. IDK much more info, i can prob put a little more....Nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart 04:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re Dude! Monsters catagory is for all ''monsters. Dinosaurs are drakons or dragons. You aren't the only monster geek. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Still, dinosaurs are monsters. Read the Titans Curse. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] I know what I'm talking about. Well then what ''are dinosaurs? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] hi Nevertheless, they are monsters. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] They are. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] What about lesser monsters? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] u fucking asshole u made taco want to leave i blame u for the bad things.ASSHOLE!FUCK U!JERK! im sorry its just u made taco leave sorry Help me Warboss is it possible you can connect me to lord henry or lady rhea that way i could get som help and you should ask dad about how to use our powers sonofhenry Problem Problem. Zala's siding with the titans and she wants you to be the leader of the WOLVES. If you don't want to do it, I will. ~iansgameroom~ You Bastard I gave birth to your baby. I kinda hate you. Her name is Ava Ashley Sigurdsen. [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 14:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) If i ever catch you calling any of my friends or family, ESPECIALLY MY CHILDREN an MONSTER EVR AGAIN, i swear unto my poor, dear deceased mother, that you will NOT be able to get me sided with you! i would say more, but i am... somewhat of a gentleman... that is all..... for now The Dark Minish Sorcerer, Vaati, SorcererVaati Please go on in Chat #1. WolfX 13:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) heyy baby I'm going to ignore the gave birht to ur baby thing, because i really hope its a lie, and if it isnt, then u guys met before we did.... i will make an email...go on the chat,my chat that i madee ;D i just got my own computer from my dad! :D go tomorrow the 18th.... at 1:00, ill try to get on... and if i cant, text me at 516-960-4251 <3 Daughter of Aphrodite 03:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Jennifer, Daughter of Aphroditee not a son of henry that boy isnt a son of henry, you are his only son whose not in camp, he told me to tell you. he will be coming on tomorrow, he promises :D Daughter of Aphrodite 03:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zack Hey buddy, im only going to be able to come on for a little while, so just thought i'd stop by. Your step-mom is doind good, she's just, well.... kind of controling these days. Godly babies grow faster, and she's almost ready to pop... hahah -.- I'm going to go on that chat thing that jenny made for like an hour, then I have to go. Talk to you on there buddy. Dad Henry God of Thunder Storms 15:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Your dad seems nice Really. My dad has only said 5 words to me and those were: "I thought you were dead!" Rubyblaze 19:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I would be like that too if I were you. But then again I'm very stubborn. My mother (Melinoe) said that she told my dad that she miscarried me to "save" me. Then Hera something *shivers* to make it look like I was born to a human family. Rubyblaze 19:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been collecting se=ince I was 4, but my step-dad gave me his collection. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] did u see what that roseleen person did, she deleted the stuff we left on her talk page~Lightningchick8 Fine Sure but after a little training you think i can join goa as navy Eh, not too much. You think I should join Kronos? *grins* --Sparrowsong 04:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Remember, it's the Twinkie talking, not me. "TEEHEE!" -Nigahiga --Sparrowsong 04:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Not all that much. I'm on FarmVille Wiki, too, now. --Sparrowsong 04:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) It's not bad, though you seriously need more admins. You would make a good one. --Sparrowsong 04:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations. Who's the baby momma? --Sparrowsong 04:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool beans. Well, I have to go now, talk to you tomorrow! --Sparrowsong 04:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Shrugs* Wasn't sure what to say. Sparrowsong 16:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks zach thanks zach, i dont think i could ever tell him...he wont see it till 9 am my time though... idk what to do in that time. This kinda, oh I dont know, SUCKS! 04:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Zack could you send a pegasus to take me to camphalf blood with a satry it is okay brave son of henry but seeing as you are a god can you not just transport yourself sonofhenry why not go vamp sonofhenry Please go to chatroom one. Someon's expecting you. ~~Zeus hey zack you daughter billie can i talk to her about whitelighter Umm Zach, listen, are do you and rach get along and listen I'm pretty sure you'll run the wiki, but if there was 2 leaders I think you should pick rach, think about it Shawn, god of singing, emotions, decsions, and relationships 16:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Zach get on caht ~Sam Zach get on chat ~Sam Zach I won't be able to make it tonight my darling. The Morrígan,The Pahntom Queen, Celtic Godess of Ravens,Sovereignty, Prophecy, War, and Death on the Battlefield 03:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) hey how did you become a god can you tell me how to become one Sonofhenry zack your daughter almost made me a goddess hey zack your daughter is cool she is powerful and almost made me a god i am i am she is cool though i am dude i will make stuff but i am going to do it soon maybe towmorrow or tonight so maybe you can help me tonight it will help the war and alexander said if i did that he would make me a god fine you edit i will swing my ideas by you or make something like goa im sorry i havent had any internet my step mom cut me off , i cant get ahold of her ill try one more time. Nessanae 00:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) An offer Hello Zack,I am Jenna, daughter of Metis. I have an offer for you. Will u join the titans? And I can't beleive you lknow my enemy Joanne. Shes a motherfucker. 0.0 What was that?^^^ I was going to ask if you have seen Hope. Rubyblaze 00:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) message well tell them from me well why did she go any way and it was instinct because if a dragon sneeks up on another dragon they go into defense mode and my name is James benjamin sheppard and i for one think it isnt your fault i know you didnt say the spell but why did she go anyway and now adams after his family its not fair and he should be allowed to see his son with assistance. Oh so now you wanna know stuff from me eh? So after "yelling" at me for being selfish, disliking other people to contradict my beliefs, and basically saying that you "worked hard on your articles" even though the information was FALSE... you want me to help you remember your training? That's a stupid thing to request. Think hard and go deep in your mind. Find out yourself. I'm not going to help you because I DON'T want to help my demigod side. I DON'T want to be a demigod anymore... just an ordinary Warrior of Light. WolfX 09:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) so how are you want to talk on pm Question... 1 Hey Zach! I have a question... How do you add pages to a category? I can't figure out how! Please tell me! Gwen12 22:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Gwen12 wow really"i love ya baby" u r so weird 1.u were in my parents buisness 2.u rubed ur buisness all over my mom(sex) so hee hee sorry i'll stop though dear warboss 95 i need help since eowyn left i need help in making SWZala belive HTTYD dagon breeds exist because i got her a monsterus nightmare please help join the RSPD for dragons thank you TDVXP Realy? OMG its not likle anyone realy cares about ur stupid GAO and stop bragging about it like it makes u the best person on the face of the earth cause it doesn't, actualy i can't believe this i NEVER should have exepteed that apoloigy and that signutere thing u do "im da best warboss" well ur not Girluv 17:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Umm.... Zach, I dont know how everything happened, but I'm glad youre okay with Brittany. Tell him I was happy, now my heart is broken 00:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know... sonofhenry is Rocks. I seen him in the chat and He has the exact same IP: Address as Rocks. BUt I banned him for the 8th time so it's all good. Yours Truely Aosh Hatchi 07:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ...Thnax Thanks fro re-posting my stuff on my page. Sonofhenry (aka retard) has to go...I'm telling sannse now and giving her his ip...he has to knock this shit off or I'm gonna lose it. whats going on I go to my page my stuff is erased and it says im a bitch??? Nessanae 00:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Really, I cant belive that, chey must be pissed Nessanae 00:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) he messed with goa My new website: PLEASE DELETE AFTER READING! http://freedomwolves.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Can i do anything? is there anything i can help with? ok Did you talk to my mom??? Nessanae 19:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) she does??? ill try then. Nessanae 19:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) dude, really? ok, first of all, i am only adding categories and stuff 2 get points. 2nd, really? u had 2 deleate the info i put on the Sirens page? what, u dont like the fact that i found some good info and posted it first, or is it that only u can post info on any of the monsters? u do realize what u r doing is wrong, and u should not be able to do that because u r not Admin (and probably never will be) right? Dancer3211996 19:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey cousin! Hey cousin how r ya! Haha im good!oh do you have a MSN cuz id be easier to talk on there if so my emais wolfloverfanclub@hotmail.com OH MY GODS!YOU KILLED KENNY! 22:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I made a new wikia just in case of stuff we cant repair that rocks and ppl like him do to ruin the wikia.Nessanae 23:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) demigods 2 because its the back-up you have to delete the link after you read this i want everything set-up before i leave We're brother and sister! Hey Warboss! Imma kid of Henry too! Cant wait to start doin things with the wind... anyway, just wanted to say "Hi!" URGENT! read my blog called I'm Back!!!! It envolves you. ~Ian, Son of Poseidon~ Most likey NOT your kids... They don't have hazel eyes and have NOT breathed fire. They don't even have brown hair. Liberty can play with water so..I'm 99% Liberty and Kyle aren't your kids. Rubyblaze 22:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks bro! I'm an only kid on my mortal side, but I'm glad I have brothers and sisters on my god side! and I do have one question, how do you get weapons? From dad? I was wondering just incase a monster attacks. Thank you! ~~your sis Ok thank you again! maybe I should do that... maybe not. It's gonna be awhile till I go to camp... hmm idk, but thanks bro! and I'll be sure to ask you questions. ~~Sissy Hey! I was wondering if you knew how to get (or make) one of those "daughter of .....) pics because I wanted a "daughter of Henry ~~Sissy It's ok! your helpful! I've read blogs and in some of them you've helped with advice and answers! oh, and thank you for the tip for asking Callin! (see, you helped!) ~~Sissy That may ''be true, but can tell that atlest ''sometimes you help. I know you do! You can't do bad all ''the time. ~~Sissy Yea there was what I think was a hellhound in my backyard and my 3rd grade teacher might have been one. Y? ~~Sissy O that really sucks I wish I could take that curse until I'm trained 'cause hellhounds are a little scary... could you ask dad to lift the curse? maybe he will. he seems pretty nice ~~Sissy What do you need help with? I'm here! ~~Sissy Oh my gods! that's awful! What do you want me to do? I'll do anything to help! want me to pray? or... or send an email, or burn offerings to talk? Anything I need to do I will! ~~Sissy P.S. I'm determinded to help! Thank you! your a good bro -hugs tightly- and I don't know when I'll be going to camp. but I'll go as soon as possible because you need me to! but I have no way of getting there and my mom dosen't know about this stuff snd school starts early this year (wednesday) but I'll ask for a satyr until I get one and I will represent you! I promise, bro! ~~Sissy Your welcome bro! I get to ride a dragon? sick! but will he know I'm your sister? and what kind of dragon is he? so I can learn all I can about his species. and I'll tell you the day I'm leaving for camp and the day I'll leave to get you. ~~Sissy :D So, when I meet him say, "Your rider, Zach is my brother and he says your under my control."? That's good? and was it scary the first time you rode him? ~~Sissy I will. I promise, bro. I will ask dad asap. which is now. I will tell you the day i leave for camp! :D ~~Sissy So when I go to camp just ask for Missy and she'll help? cool! ~~Sissy Does she need my address? what do I tell my mom? she dosen't even know Henry was a god. ~~Sissy Oh my gods! my mom won't let me go to chb! I will still try to go, but it's postponed for awhile unless you help me! Help! ~~Sissy Oh good. My mom would ''have to let me go to camp when she see's a dragon! But is there anyother way to help I will! just tell me what to do. Right now, your my boss. ~~Sissy Here's More Detail Here's a little more detail. You were carrying some type of spear. The spear glowed with yellowish light and something in Greek was etched onto the side. I was carrying a Trident that had Poseidon etched in Greek just bellow the three points. ~Iansgameroom~ The Demititans made me mad just now. Go to demititans.wikia.com and there's a page that's called Demigods That We Need To Destroy!!! An just about everyone on this wiki is on that list. Also, they've got more demititans too. ~Iansgameroom~ hi hi well has anything happned yet zach ive been gone for a while because of something i cant say zach what happened is it really that bad ill talk to you on chat if you want well what part of england hey bro! just wanna say hi and ask you how england is. I wanna go SOO bad! i've heard it's really really beautiful! yea, so that's it! lol ~~Sissy New prophecy O_O PLZ READ http://demigods.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheTheif/New_prophecy...I_think._Please_read!!! I'm really freaked out..it has to do with us oldies mainly...and us dying. And your son who's gonna destroy Olympus. Don't die! I read the new prophecy thing about you and the "oldies" and it said some were gonna die but i don't want you to! and who's this new love? ~~Sissy hi have u seen what sallyperson has been doing she's taking articles and just puting deletion stuff on all of them! i think that its really annoying! ~Lightningchick8 OK, Dude Look, yes you're sometimes annoying and bossy, and I have anger issues, but do you just wanna be friends? Toa11Talk Help Hey Warboss, there's this user that's been adding a bunch of random categories to pages to get badges. I spend all my time un-doing the categories she adds. Could you talk to her for me? She hates me and if I talk to her, she'll get really mad at me. Thanks a bunch, [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 13:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :( Zach.....I know I've done a lot of stuff you dont like. But I do what I have to to survive. If youre mad at me for that, then okay. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 02:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) yeah. i dont like what i have to do. but im not gonna just let myself die. i have the kids and everything.... Nothing is ever what it seems.... 02:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Heya, Zachary. Yeah, Zala mentioned you before she, uh, lost her cool. Saphira says that even if you may not see Azhag, your bond with him is strong. And uh, we appriciate your honor and trust in us. I honor you. But really, I'm only 23...so uh, yeah...I'm younger than most. -shrugs- What do ya expect? But it's good to meet you. Eragon and Saphira 04:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, your GAO army stuff is incredible. Saphira says that you should really consider the "Legion of Azhag". hi so sorry i havent been on alot its really messed up what i need to do so how are you zach oh i was in london on a sceret thing i could of came if i knew sorry well new rule book noooooooooooo i want one ill go get one down birmigham if they still have it and how are the celtic gods dealing i hope there ok email adresses phone numbers anything sam well didnt he and josh get into a fight with a chipotean well josh died but i dont know about sam but josh is geting revived and rach mom told her to dump josh after that me to ive given up shes got about 132 kids and well i cant really belive she had that much so why cant you have a son